Użytkownik:Yin1234/Rasa
Gwiezdne kucyki - rasa kucyków stworzona przez Yin1234, przedstawiciele tej rasy posiadają wyjątkowy gwiezdny szósty zmysł Wygląd Na co dzień Przedstawiciele tej rasy nie różnią się wyglądem od normalnego kucyka. Mogą być pegazami, jednorożcami i kucykami ziemskimi. Prawdopodobnie także alikornami, jednakże jak dotąd żaden z nich nie był przedstawicielem. Szósty zmysł Podczas korzystania ze swojej szczególnej umiejętności kucyki zaczynają się świecić, a na ich ciałach pojawiają się białe punkciki symbolizujące gwiazdy. Układają się w konstelacje, w której pominięta jest jedna gwiazda - powinna się znajdować w miejscu znaczka. Gwiezdny wygląd Po uratowaniu gwiazdy kucyk zmienia nieco swój wygląd. Na kopytkach pojawiają się ciemne przebarwienia, w przypadku jednorożców takie same także na rogu, a w przypadku pegazów na skrzydłach. Fryzura także się zmienia, coś na kształt przemiany w kryształowego kucyka. Po za tym na grzywie i ogonie pojawiają się kryształy, zazwyczaj niebieskie w różnych rozmiarach. Na kopytkach widoczne stają się niewielkie punkciki, które lśnią zawsze oprócz czasu, w którym kucyk śpi. Oprócz tego na boku pojawia się nowy znaczek. Ogólnie Cykl życiowy Każdy kucyk tej rasy przechodzi przez kilka etapów dojrzewania. Jego życie dzieli się na: * 'Okres niemowlęcy '- to zazwyczaj kilka pierwszych dni życia lub czas do ujrzenia swojej gwiazdy po raz pierwszyWtedy kuc otrzymuje swój znaczek po raz pierwszy. Aż do tego momentu kucyk nie rośnie i się nie rozwija * 'Okres dzieciństwa i dojrzewania ' - nie różni się niczym od dzieciństwa/dojrzewania zwyczajnego kucyka * 'Okres względnego spokoju - ' czas, w którym jego gwieździe nic nie zagraża i nie pojawiają się żadne oznaki przynależności do tej rasy. * 'Okres zagrożenia - ' w tym czasie gwiazda jest zagrożona, kucykowi aktywuje się szósty zmysł i ma czas na uratowanie gwiazdy. Do wyboru ma oddać swój CM i dodać gwieździe sił na regeneracje lub dopuścić do śmierci gwiazdy i stracić swój CM na zawsze. * 'Okres końcowy - ' gdy gwiazda jest już całkowicie bezpieczna, a kucyk traci większość sił życiowych, po raz kolejny następuje otrzymanie znaczka. Ty razem znaczek przedstawia gwiazdę i jej konstelację. Kucyk regeneruje siły i zmienia nieco swój wygląd * 'śmierć - ' kucyk pod koniec życia ma wybór - umrzeć i doprowadzić do śmierci gwiazdy lub stać się jej częścią na zawsze. Ten okres niestety zazwyczaj pokrywa się z okresem końcowymDlatego większość kucyków po uratowaniu gwiazdy znika Znaczek Pierwszy Znaczek gwiezdnych kucyków przedstawia pięciokąt z pustym polem w kształcie gwiazdy, w środku którego znajduje się pytajnik. Ma on kolor czarny i symbolizuje wyjątkową więź istniejącą między kucykiem, a gwiazdą. Pytajnik oznacza, że gwiazda nie została mu jeszcze " przedstawiona ", natomiast puste pole brakującą część w życiu kucykaChodzi tu o drugi znaczek. Jest to zabezpieczenie gwiazdy na czarną godzinę, pozwala na uzupełnienie jej energii. Znaczek znika po uratowaniu lub śmierci gwiazdy. Drugi Kiedy kucyk uratuje swoja gwiazdę otrzymuje drugi znaczek. Przedstawia on gwiazdę i kilka świecących punktów - jej konstelację. Oprócz tego gwiazda ma jakiś kolor, który pasuje najbardziej do kucyka, np jego ulubiony. CM symbolizuje bohaterski czyn kucyka, który zgodził się Aby gwiazda została uratowana kucyk musi z własnej woli zrezygnować ze swojego znaczka na utratę części symbolizującej jego tożsamość by uratować część nocnego nieba. = = Ciekawostki * Każdy przedstawiciel tego gatunku dostaje swój znaczek dwa razy * Black Hole posiada książkę opisującą historyczne fakty związane z tą rasą * Gwiazda danego kucyka umiera wraz z nim * Rasa kucyków została stworzona przez daleką kuzynkę Star Swirla Brodatego za pomocą nieznanego zaklęcia, by zapewnić ochronę gwieździe polarnej, potem nie udało się odwrócić działania zaklęcia i z czasem zaczęły się rodzić kolejne kucyki tej rasy ** Prawdopodobnie jest to jedyna rasa kucyków stworzona dzięki zaklęciu Przypisy